SCP-002
Item #: SCP-002 Journey Object Class: Euclid Special Containment SCP-002 is to be fed three times a day. Any time she is out of her containment room she is to be cuffed to at least one guard, two if available. Description: A 22 year old female that wears a red glowing cloak and scarf with brown hair and eyes. Is believed to be Middle Eastern in origin. SCP-002 appears to have the ability to jump long distances, far beyond normal human capabilities and the ability to glide for short durations of time. Memos. Memo-32-B: SCP-002 has hinted at inexplicable knowledge of SCP procedures. Source has not yet been identified. May know other SCPs. Interrogation time has not yet been set. Memo-37-C: Subject has requested to join with Delta-5. Request in process, depending on skills and cooperation. 'Collection Record' Begins E9-1 : Sound check. E9-1, ready for war. E9-2 : E9-2 Ready to tear it up. R-6 : R-6 READY T9 GET T#IS 9VER WIT# R-6: LETS G9 E9-1: Brief us R. E9-1: For the tape ofcourse. R-6: SUBJECT IS A ESTIMATED EUCLID CLASS. #AS BEEN REC9RDED JUMPING GREAT DISTANCES AND GLIDING/FLYING F9R SH9RT PERI9DS 9F TIME. EYES #AVE BEEN N9TED T9 GL9W AND MAY #AVE PREVI9USLY UNSEEN ABILTIES. WEARS A RED CL9AK WIT# ELB9RATE DESIGNS. R-6: WE ARE #EADNG T9 A ABAND9NED TEMPLE F9R T#E CATC# P9INT R-6: ALL CLEAR? is a noise of the aircraft taking off E9-2: Got it ██████! R-6: ██████ E9-1: For purpose of the tape im nodding. R-6: G99D R-6: WE'RE 0FF ends Starts Force is at the temple in██████ R-6: LETS G9 R-6: REMEMBER, IN 9NE PIECE E9-2: Got it ██████]! R-6: S#99TING F9R INCAPACITATI9N IS LAST RES9RT E9-1: Understood Sand is heard on all Task Force Members Tapes E9-2: Spotted! feminine gasp is heard from E9-2s Recording R-6: N9TED E9-1: RnG Supress. and Gun, Suppressing Fire E9-2: Got it! is heard, following the sound of rocks falling SCP-002: Stop! E9-1: Doc, Judgement. R-6: C9NTINUE E9-2: Heheheh. HEHAHAHAHAH. is to be noted the manic laughter is a regular part of operations involving E9-2, and should not be taken as SCP related small puff of air is heard on E9-1s tape E9-1: Cloaks blocking! R-6:TRY 9NCE M9RE BEF9RE INCAPICITATI9N fire on E9-2s tape ceases E9-2: Gun out! E9-1: I aint going to be hitting if shes running Doc. E9-1: ██████! Bag her. R-6: WE DID A SCAN, T#ERE ARE N9 9T#ER EXITS R-6: ██████, G9 of extraneous movement is heard from E9-2’s recording SCP-002: Leave me alone! puff of air is heard on E9-2s recording E9-1: Doc, get ██████’s rifle. SCP-002: I said get away! E9-2: Not a healer! R-6:G99D, LESS TR9UBLE R-6: T#ANKS puffs of air are heard from E9-1s tape R-6: G99D S#9T ██████ E9-1: Those where mine R-6: FINE R-6: LET IT BE REC9RDED T#9SE WERE ██████’S N9T ██████’S R-6: W#INY BABY E9-1: That I am pal metal noise is heard from E9-2, presumed to be his handcuffs. SCP-002: No! E9-2: Got her! R-6: G99D, FINALLY S9ME G99D NEWS E9-1: I get the crate? R-6: PLEASE, IF Y9U W9ULD E9-1: Keep that trained on her R-6: I WILL is heard on E9-2’s Tape SCP-002: Get off me! E9-2: ██████? R-6: STAY 9N #ER, S#E MIG#T STILL BE ABLE T9 JUMP E9-2: Understood! E9-1: Box is up. R-6: ██████, BRING #ER IN SCP-002: Stop it I did nothing! E9-1: Subject contained. R-6:FINALLY E9-1: End recording? R-6: END REC9RDING E9-2: Got it!